Neville Ostatnia klasa
by lunatyk
Summary: Historia opisuje siódmą klasę w Hogwarcie oczami Neville'a. Odwołuję się do poprzednich faktów, które miały miejsce w Hogwarcie i poza nim, a wyglądały one tak samo, jak są opisane w książkach J.K.Rowling. Moja historia nie skupia sie przede wszystkim na parringu. Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy. Miłego czytania!
1. Prolog: Zachwianie

Neville ostatni raz spojrzał na zdjęcie swoich rodziców. Robił to przed każdym wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Pomagało mu to w przeciwstawianiu się wszystkim trudnościom, jakie napotkał przez te lata w szkole magii i czuł, że w tym roku będzie mu to szczególnie potrzebne. Śmierć Dumbledore'a była dla wszystkich ogromnym szokiem, tak samo dla Neville'a. Jedna rozmowa z Dumbledorem szczególnie zapadła mu w pamięci. Było to zaraz po uczcie w Wielkiej Sali, czwartego roku w Hogwarcie. Odwiedził jego kolisty gabinet, ze strachem wsłuchując się w pierwsze słowa dyrektora. Kiedy usłyszał wzmiankę o rodzicach, wielka gula ugrzęzła mu w gardle i modlił się w duchu, żeby jak najszybciej opuścić to pomieszczenie. Wtedy poczuł, że Dumbledore narusza jego prywatność. Każde słowo napływało do niego z jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem.

- Neville Longbottom. To nazwisko to chluba. – Wyobraził sobie przez sekundę swoją babcię, która powtarzała mu to, kiedy tylko dowiadywała się o jakiś niezdarnych czy nieodpowiednich czynach jej wnuka. – Pewnie nie słyszysz tego tak często, jak powinieneś. – Neville uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. – Przynajmniej nie od osób, których słowa wziąłbyś sobie głęboko do serca. – Gula się powiększyła, a Neville próbował oczyścić umysł z wszystkich idiotycznych myśli. – Mam nadzieję, że to, iż powiedział Ci to… cóż, nie będę skromny… wielki czarodziej – uśmiechnął się – to weźmiesz to sobie całkowicie do siebie. Nie chciałbym, żebyś odebrał to źle. Nie chodzi o to, abyś wypisał to sobie na czole. Pragnę tylko, żebyś uwierzył w siebie i twoje własne pochodzenie. Historia potoczyła się tak, jak się spodziewałem, ale wiedz, że przeszłość kryje w sobie wiele tajemnic, ale przede wszystkim błędów. Większość z nich to powody do dumy, nawet jeśli z pozorów na takie nie wyglądają. Jednym z nich są twoi rodzice, Neville. Poświęcenie aurorów, jakiego nie znałem. Miłość do syna, jakiej prawie sam nie mogłem pojąć. Nieuległość, o której większość czarodziejów może tylko marzyć. To wszystko mieli właśnie oni, tak Neville, twoi rodzice.

Wiele razy zastanawiał się nad tym, jak wyglądały czasy młodości jego rodziców, a także te, w których sami mogli wybrać, którędy pójść lub co zjeść. Nigdy nie patrzył jednak na to, tak jakby ich położenie było powodem do dumy. Nie potrafił profesorowi nic odpowiedzieć, kiwnął głową i opuścił jego gabinet. Kiedy gargulec, strzegący gabinetu, znieruchomiał za nim, wolnym krokiem opuścił zamek. Po drodze napotkał drobną blondynkę, na którą tylko rzucił szybko okiem. Była ubrana w kolorową koszulkę z napisem „Żongler". Więcej nie zdążył sobaczyć, gdyż w radosnych podskokach pomknęła korytarzem w przeciwną stronę. Wtedy Neville spotkał ją po raz pierwszy…

Wystawił swój kufer przed dom, a Teodorę zamknął w małym akwarium, kupionym dopiero w ostatnim roku jego nauki w Hogwarcie. W Gryffindorze nie było chyba osoby, która nie rozpoznawałby tej małej, oślizgłej uciekinierki. Pomimo to zawsze wracała do swojego właściciela. Bardziej lub mniej zadowolona. Szybko pożegnał się z babcią, która po raz ostatni zapytała:

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się tam udać? – kiedy Neville po raz setny chciał powtórzyć to samo, szybko mu przerwała. – Oh, Neville! Cieszę się, że to robisz. Twoje nazwisko to zobowiązanie, musisz ukończyć szkołę! A poza tym, to może cię zbliżyć do cennych informacji o... – spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. - Lordzie Voldemorcie. – dodała cicho.

- Babciu! Przestałem się obawiać tego imienia. To jest LORD VOLDEMORT i w końcu to pojąłem. Teraz muszę już iść, nie chcę się spóźnić na pociąg. – powoli pociągnął za sobą swój kufer. Babcia pożegnała go rozpaczliwym wzrokiem i wydawało się, że przez chwilę chciała coś powiedzieć, ale po tym zamknęła usta i machnęła ręką. Neville obdarzył ją, jeśli to możliwe, smutnym uśmiechem. Kiedy znalazł się dostatecznie daleko, babcia mruknęła: „Kocham cię.", a w jej oczach ukazały się łzy.

W Ekspresie Hogwart i na peronie kłębiły się już tłumy uczniów. Nie była to jednak ta sama atmosfera, jak przez ostatnie sześć lat. Na twarzach pojawiało się tylko przygnębienie, smutek i strach. Neville szukał wzrokiem siódmoklasistów. W oddali ujrzał burzę rudych włosów, która wyróżniała się spośród reszty – Ginny. Uśmiechnął się chyba pierwszy raz od kilku dni. Przebrnął przez tłumy i lekko szturchnął jej ramię. Odwróciła się szybko, wyglądając na spiętą, ale na widok jego twarzy, uśmiechnęła się. Miał wrażenie, że był on pierwszym od dłuższego czasu, który wstąpił na jej usta. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno uściskała. Było to dla niego zaskoczeniem, jednak po chwili w miejsce szoku pojawiła się ulga. W końcu znalazł się w otoczeniu, które przeżywało to samo. Brakowało mu Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. Czuł, że ta trójka robi to, co do nich należy, ale wierzył także, że obecność kilku członków GD w tym roku w szkole jest potrzebna jak nigdy dotąd. Obok Ginny stała Luna, jak zwykle przywitała go rozmarzonym wzrokiem i tak samo jak jej rudowłosa towarzyszka, przytuliła Neville'a. Poczuł lekki ucisk w żołądku. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak w tamtym roku Luna okazała się dla niego pomocna. W drugim semestrze, kiedy Harry i Ginny byli razem, wiernie trwała u boku Neville'a. Traktował ją jako bliską przyjaciółkę. Ogarnął go chwilowy spokój ducha. Postanowili, że razem zajmą któryś przedział, aby móc podzielić się swoimi wakacyjnymi wrażeniami. Nie mogli pisać wszystkiego w listach. Informacje w nich zawarte były tylko oznakami, że są cali i zdrowi. Do ich uszu dotarł gwizd i wszyscy zaczęli napierać na wejścia do danych wagonów. Neville, Luna i Ginny popchnięci przez innych, zbliżyli się do wejścia. Do Ginny podeszła, dobrze wszystkim znana, matka siódemki Weasleyów. Z entuzjazmem powitała dwójkę przyjaciół jej córki. Jednak Neville poczuł pewien niepokój.

- Luna, gdzie twój ojciec? – zapytał niepewnie, kiedy pani Weasley po raz setny ściskała Ginny.

- Woli się nie pokazywać. Rozumiesz? – spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Po chwili milczenia dodała. – „Żongler" to raczej nie jest ulubiona gazeta śmierciożerców. Woleliby raczej powrót chrapaków krętorogich na okładkę, ale tata zdecydowanie woli w tych czasach pisać o tym, co ważne. – Neville poczuł spokój, widząc opanowanie na twarzy Luny, chociaż… Czy ona kiedykolwiek ukazała rozdrażnienie?

- Martwisz się? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie, w końcu to Lovegood. – odpowiedziała raźnie. – A Voldemort i śmierciożercy grasują. Nie ma czasu na zamartwianie się, bo inaczej pomieszają ci w głowach jak gnębiwtryski. – Neville poczuł głęboko w sercu sympatię do Luny, jej podejścia do życia i do obecnej sytuacji. Niejeden zazdrościłby jej odwagi i opanowania, a przede wszystkim raźnego mówienia o „grasującym Voldemorcie".

- W końcu to ty jesteś Luna LOVEGOOD. – wymienili uśmiechy i wpatrywali się w ostatnich, przestraszonych pierwszoroczniaków, którzy władowali już swój bagaż do pociągu i żegnali swoich bliskich. Na wszystkich twarzach na peronie malowało się zmartwienie. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Luna, która uśmiechała się zacięcie i tajemniczo.

- Naprawdę to wszystko stało się w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji? – zapytał Neville po tym, jak Ginny i Luna opowiedziały mu o sytuacji z wesela Billa i Fleur. Wcale nie zaskoczyło go to, że prędzej czy później Ministerstwo upadnie, ale nie spodziewał się, że stanie się to przed początkiem roku szkolnego.

- Tak. I do tego… oh, tak strasznie martwię się o Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę! Nikomu nie powiedzieli dokąd się udają, a teraz wszyscy są w niebezpieczeństwie. – wyrzuciła z siebie Ginny, po której widać było, że dręczyło ją to od dłuższego czasu. Pociągiem nagle zatrzęsło, a za oknem usłyszeli głośny pisk. Najwyraźniej ktoś lub coś zatrzymało ekspres. Do uszu dobiegały ich szemrania zaskoczonych uczniów. Luna instynktownie wyjęła różdżkę, za nią pospiesznie zrobili to samo Neville i Ginny. Chłopak zachodził w głowę, co mogło się stać, ale po chwili wszyscy jednocześnie wyszeptali:

- Śmierciożercy. – I pobiegli wąskimi korytarzami wzdłuż pociągu. Młodsi uczniowie umykali im z drogi i obserwowali ich z przerażeniem w oczach. Neville poczuł przez moment strach, ale w tym samym momencie w jego głowie pojawiła się trójka przyjaciół: Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Poczuł, że jeśli tylko jest w stanie musi wesprzeć to, co robią, a właśnie teraz nadarzyła się okazja. Kiedy dotarli do drugiego wagonu na przedzie, zobaczyli przez dwie pary drzwi, że uczniowie w nim zamarli w bezruchu. Potem zorientowali się, że środkiem korytarza, kroczy ku nim trzech śmierciożerców. Ginny odwróciła się plecami do ściany i przywarła do niej po prawo od pierwszych drzwi łączących wagony. Z drugiej strony odwrócił się Neville, pociągając za sobą rękaw koszulki Luny, którą miała na pierwszym ich spotkaniu. Stali tak w milczeniu, słuchając zbliżających się i coraz mniej stłumionych kroków oraz szelestu szat. Usłyszeli najpierw trzaśnięcie zaklęcia, a potem huk opadających drzwi. Od łaknących ofiar i wiernych Voldemortowi sług dzieliły ich jedynie drugie, słabe, plastikowe drzwi. We troje wymieli spojrzenia i kiwnęli do siebie głowami. Czas dłużył się, jakby cała sytuacja trwała godzinami. Wszystko jednak trwało może pół minuty, a po kilku sekundach drzwi, dzielące ich od śmierciożerców wylądowały na podłodze z hukiem. Czarne postaci weszły dumnym i powolnym krokiem do wagonu, patrząc przed siebie, jednak było ich tylko dwóch. Neville już myślał, że uda im się ich nie zauważyć, ale wtem ktoś krzyknął za ich plecami:

- Avery, Travers! Chodźcie tutaj, te dzieciaki mówią, że nie ma Harry'ego Pottera. Kłamstwa! – Do uszu Neville'a doszedł huk i dźwięk kruszącego się szkła, opadającego na ziemię.

- Opanuj się Rookwood! – dwóch śmierciożerców odwróciło się w stronę drzwi i to okazało się dla Neville'a, Luny i Ginny zgubne. Stanęli z podniesionymi różdżkami, wpatrując się w zagorzałe twarze sług Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożercy zareagowali natychmiast i po sekundzie oczom wszystkich ukazała się scena z rodzaju: „dwóch na trzech". Nikt nie rzucał zaklęcia.

- Opuśćcie różdżki. Nie macie szans. – wycedził przez zęby Avery, przeszywając ich wzrokiem.

- Jego tu nie ma, zostawcie nas w spokoju. – powiedziała Ginny głosem nad wyraz opanowanym i stanowczym.

- Najmłodsza Weasley? Czyż nie? Jak braciszkowie? Mają jeszcze za co jeść? – Ginny drgnęła, kiedy Travers powiedział to ironicznym i pełnym jadu tonem. Powstrzymała się i wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że jej różdżka jest w pogotowiu.

- Jego tu nie ma, nie słyszeliście? – Neville zrobił krok w przód. Chciał tym samym osłonić Lunę, która założyła dziś na siebie tą samą koszulkę z nadrukiem „Żongler", którą miała na ich pierwszym spotkaniu. – Zostawcie nas w spokoju.

Travers uśmiechnął się , szczerząc swoje zęby i machnął na Avery'ego. Z różdżkami w rękach powoli ruszyli ku drzwiom, gdzie trzeci śmierciożerca ryknął głośno: „Wiem, że tu jest!" Avery poszedł przodem, jednak Travers zatrzymał się w dziurze po drzwiach i stojąc na tyle blisko Luny, że mógł dostrzec choćby skrawek jej koszulki, odwrócił głowę i rzekł:

- „Żongler"? – mrużąc oczy i trzymając w pogotowiu różdżkę, Travers powoli zaczął odwracać się ku Neville'owi. Chłopak drgnął i instynktownym gestem zaczął przesłaniać Lunę. Wtem do ich uszu dobiegł ich głośny krzyk.

- Travers, chodź tutaj, dalej! Ta stara jędza idzie!

- McGonagall? – powiedział głosem, w którym wyczuć można było szczyptę lęku.

- Zmywamy się! – Zdołali usłyszeć najpierw jeden, a potem drugi trzask, charakterystyczny dla deportacji. Travers odwrócił szybko głowę w stronę Luny i podtykając różdżkę pod ich nosy, rzekł ściszonym głosem:

- Dorwę najpierw ciebie, młoda Lovegood, a potem twojego pokręconego tatuśka. Pożałuje tego, co nawypisywał w tym swoim brudnym pismaku. Na waszym miejscu nie czułbym się swobodnie. A tobie Longbottom, chyba nie da się już nic odebrać. – Tutaj się zaśmiał. – No chyba, że jesteś niezmiernie przywiązany do swojej babki. – huknęło i Travers deportował się. Po drugiej stronie wagonu, niedaleko Ginny widać było wielkie wgniecenie. Neville trzymał różdżkę podniesioną na wysokość, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą znajdował się tors Traversa.

Stali tak w milczeniu i wpatrywali się pustą przestrzeń i ostatnie drobiny kurzu opadające w miejscu, gdzie zniknął zwolennik Czarnego Pana. Pociąg ponownie ruszył, ale znacznie wolniej. Ginny osunęła się po ścianie, uginając kolana i opierając na nich łokcie. Neville odwrócił się do Luny i omiótł wzrokiem jej twarz. Tak naprawdę nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale czuł, że wewnątrz głowy jego przyjaciółki toczy się gonitwa myśli. Do wagonu niespodziewanie ktoś wpadł i Neville szybko odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, unosząc różdżkę. Na szczęście jego oczom ukazała się stara i zmęczona twarz profesor McGonagall.

- Opuść różdżkę Longbottom. Nikomu nic się nie stało? – omiotła wzrokiem trójkę stojącą przy drzwiach i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Nie, pani profesor. Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytała Ginny, a Neville kątem oka przyglądał się nadal Lunie, która wpatrywała się w nauczycielkę transmutacji.

- Nie wiem, panno Weasley, ale zaraz będziemy próbowali to ustalić. Teraz wracajcie do swoich przedziałów, jesteśmy już na stacji. – odwróciła się od nich i przeszła do następnego wagonu. Ginny powoli zaczęła podnosić się z kolan. Neville pociągnął za rękę, wpatrującą się w dal Lunę. Kiedy ekspres zaczął gwałtownie hamować, dziewczyna ruszyła za Neville'm, a po jej policzku spłynęła jedna łza.


	2. Rozdział 1: Nowy Dyrektor

Neville stał na stacji w Hogsmeade i w tłumie szukał, wyróżniającej się ze wszystkich postaci - ogromnego gajowego – Rubeusa Hagrida. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, aby zorientować się, że woła wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków do siebie. Chciał zapytać go o wszystkie ważne kwestie, ale nie czuł się zbliżony do niego, tak jak Harry, Ron czy Hermiona. Zresztą wydawało mu się, że Hagrid jest wyraźnie spięty. Ktoś szturchnął go mocno w bok i rozmasowując sobie żebra, spojrzał w stronę, którą pokazywała mu Luna. W oddali zobaczył dwie zakapturzone postaci, które kierowały uczniów ku zamkowi. Po plecach Neville'a przeszedł dreszcz. Wyglądali tak jak… Śmierciożercy.

- Myślisz o tym samym co ja? – zwrócił się do Luny.

- Jak widać to nie tylko pogłoski. Czarne Moce przejmują także Hogwart. – Luna spojrzała się w stronę czekających i zaskoczonych obecnością nieznanych postaci uczniów. Neville, razem z Luną i Ginny, ruszyli w stronę innych rówieśników. Przywitał ich Seamus.

- Neville! Ginny! Wszystko gra? – na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech. – Cześć, Luna.

- Cześć. Jeśli z tym, że Śmierciożercy będę mnie za chwilę prowadzili do Hogwartu, a Voldemort może czaić się za tym krzakiem wszystko gra… To w sumie tak. – Neville lekko uniósł kąciki swoich ust, a w oczach Seamusa zobaczył iskierki. – Seamus, o co…?

- Pamiętajcie, że zawsze mamy to. – i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając z kieszeni fałszywego galeona, którego dostał każdy członek GD. To na nich pojawiała się data i godzina następnego spotkania. Umożliwiało to sprawne przekazywanie informacji i nie wzbudzało podejrzeń Umbridge – nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią w piątym roku Neville'a w Hogwarcie. Poczuł monetę w kieszeni i kiedy już miał ją wyjąć, galeon Seamusa drgnął. Neville, Luna, Ginny i Dean od razu zwrócili głowy w stronę uniesionej w górę dłoni Seamusa. W końcu jego palce rozwarły się, a moneta powędrowała nad głowami reszty uczniów.

- Ej! Co jest? – krzyknął Finnigan. Powiedli wzrokiem za galeonem, a w momencie, gdy zatrzymał się już prawie niewidoczny, dostrzegli zaniedbaną dłoń, sięgającą po niego. Ręka należała do jednej z zakapturzonych postaci. Neville głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy ta sama osoba, zaczęła sunąć do nich przez tłum. Nie było potrzeby, żeby się przepychała, bo zlęknięci uczniowie sami ustępowali jej z drogi. Stając przed nimi, kaptur luźno zsunął się z głowy wysokiego mężczyzny.

- Mówiłeś coś? – warknął odziany na czarno mężczyzna.

- To moja własność. – odpowiedział ściszonym, ale pewnym głosem Seamus, co zaskoczyło nie tylko Neville'a, ale także resztę jego znajomych. Neville nie pomyślałby, że to właśnie on wyrazi sprzeciw i to w pierwszym dniu nauki. Koścista dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na szatach Seamusa i uniosła go lekko ku górze.

- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć: profesorze Carrow. Myślę, że z przyjemnością zjawisz się u mnie na pierwszym w mojej karierze szlabanie. Jutro o 20. Gabinet profesora obrony przed czarną magią. – z nadmierną i niepotrzebną siłą postawił Seamusa na ziemi, pod którym ugięły się kolana. Carrow odwrócił się od nich i powędrował na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Neville pomógł wstać Seamusowi i podał mu z ziemi jego pudełko czekoladowych żab. Burknął do niego coś w rodzaju: Dziękuję i poszedł przed siebie. Neville przecisnął się niezgrabnie przez grupę uczniów i dotarł w końcu do Seamusa. Chciał dotrzymać mu kroku, ale widocznie sytuacja wzbudziła w jego koledze niepohamowaną złość, bo szybko kroczył ścieżką w stronę zamku. Gdy Neville zbliżył się do niego i spojrzał na jego twarz, Seamus podniósł wzrok i omiótł go niszczycielskim spojrzeniem.

- Co? – warknął, kiedy Neville dzielnie nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

- To są Śmierciożercy… - wyszeptał Neville. Seamus rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła, zanim odpowiedział mu ściszonym tonem.

- Uau! Spostrzegawczy jesteś! – w głosie Seamusa dało się wyczuć irytację. Neville nachmurzył się, chciał mu tylko pomóc, a on na niego warczy. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać. Równie dobrze mógłbym cię wyśmiać. – Neville powiedział to wyniosłym tonem, choć wiedział, że nigdy nie posunąłby się do takie czynu. Seamus nieco się zmieszał i postanowił spuścić z tonu.

- To Carrowie. Nieprzyjemne typy. – mówiąc to Neville'owi, rozejrzał się płochliwie dookoła.

- A jak mogliby wyglądać słudzy Voldemorta? Ubrani na różowo? – zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie Neville.

- Umbridge nie omieszkała się tak pokazywać. – i obaj wybuchnęli szyderczym śmiechem, wspominając słodką i różową profesor Dolores. Po chwili Seamus udawał, że wymiotuje w krzaki, co rozbawiło Neville'a jeszcze bardziej. Do końca drogi rozmawiali już swobodnie o ich wakacyjnych przeżyciach. W chwilach milczenia Neville zastanawiał się, co jeszcze może go dziś zaskoczyć. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie śmierciożerców na stanowiskach nauczycieli! Jaki dyrektor postąpiłby tak bezmyślnie?! Musiałby być chyba jednym z nich, ale… to niemożliwe! Szybko odpędził od siebie tę myśl.

Nawet zamek wyglądał smutniej niż zwykle. Nie powitał ich gwar rozmów i ciepła atmosfera Hogwartu. Przeciwnie. Wielką Salę wypełniała grobowa cisza, przerywana postukiwaniem butów o posadzkę. Nagle ktoś niedaleko Neville'a szeptał:

- Ah! To on!

- Tak po prostu siedzi na jego miejscu! Niemożliwe!

- Kto pozwolił mu wrócić? – wyszeptała Luna do ucha Neville'a, po czym powoli oddaliła się do stołu Ravenclawu. Neville wytężył wzrok, ale nie mógł dostrzec żadnej dziwnej okoliczności. Potem doszło jednak do niego to, co innym zajęło trochę mniej czasu. Jego przewidywania się sprawdziły, bo na wyniosłym krześle, gdzie jeszcze niedawno miejsce zajmował sam Dumbledore, siedział nowy dyrektor. I jak Neville podejrzewał – śmierciożerca. A był nim ten sam człowiek, którego Neville obawiał się najbardziej przez całe sześć lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Severus Snape. Płaszczył się wygodnie i obserwował zimnym wzrokiem napływających z oburzeniem uczniów. Kiedy ostatnia masa czarnych szat zajęła miejsca przy długich, dębowych stołach, nowy dyrektor powstał. Do Neville'a tak naprawdę nie dotarł jeszcze fakt, że to Snape jest od dziś władcą Hogwartu. Spodziewał się wpływu jakiegoś nauczyciela, ale z pewnością nie tego, który zabił swojego poprzednika! Patrzył nieugięcie na jego zimną i wychudła twarz, która wodziła kolejno po stołach Gryffindoru, Slytherinu, Huflepuffu i Ravenclawu. W końcu przemówił:

- Nie ma już Dumbledore'a, więc Hogwart się zmienił. Teraz panują nowe zasady, które ustalam JA, jako wasz nowy dyrektor. – uczniowe zaczęli szeptać. Na twarzy Carrowa widać było poirytowanie. Snape machnął dłonią przed siebie, a każdego przeszedł dreszcz, powodujący ciszę. Skinął głową na profesor McGonagall, która niepewnym krokiem wniosła do Sali Tiarę Przydziału, a za nią weszli kolejno (ustawieni według alfabetu) pierwszoroczniacy. Tiara poruszyła się i zaczęła wyśpiewywać pierwsze słowa:

_Marne nadeszły czasy,  
A ziemia…_

- Do rzeczy! Ceremonia! – krzyknął ze swojego miejsca Snape. Neville przeżył niesamowity szok, tak samo jak inni uczniowie. Nikt dotąd nigdy nie odważył się przerwać Tiarze Przydziału. Ona jednak zamknęła otwór między rondlem a obręczą i czekała, aż ktoś nałoży ją na głowę ucznia. Kiedy ostatni z alfabetu, bodajże Windy Andrew, bo Neville nie wsłuchiwał się w listę nazwisk, zasiadł do stołu Slytherinu, gdzie doszły ich ciche poklaskiwania, Snape powstał.

- Bój się, Severusie. To, czego się obawiasz nadejdzie niebawem. – wyszeptała cicho Tiara, po czym zapadła grobowa cisza.

- Zabrać to. – wycedził przez zęby dyrektor. – Tak więc… Witam w gronie nauczycieli profesor Alecto, która będzie nauczała mugoloznawstwa oraz profesora obrony przed czarną magią – Amycusa. – Nikt nawet nie drgnął, żeby wyrazić jakiekolwiek emocje, związane z przybyciem nowej kadry. – Znakomicie. Te przedmioty są w tym roku dla wszystkich obowiązkowe. – mruknął Severus. – Codziennie o godzinie 7 rano w Wielkiej Sali będą odbywały się apele. Nowe plany lekcji rozdadzą wam opiekunowie domów. Regulaminy wywieszone zostaną jeszcze dziś w pokojach wspólnych. Smacznego. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział jadowitym tonem, co nie zdziwiło Neville'a. Pojawił się przed nim talerz, a to co na nim się znajdowało kojarzyło się Neville'owi z przysmakiem, którym Hagrid karmił swoje (nieznanego pochodzenia) zwierzątka. Apetyt opuścił go wraz z pojawieniem się się na talerzu tego… „czegoś". Wzdłuż ich stołu powoli przesuwała się profesor McGonagall, rozdając małe karteczki. Unikała wyczekujących jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia spojrzeń i tępo patrzyła w podłogę. Ktoś szturchnął Neville mocno w żebra i już miał zakląć głośnym szeptem, kiedy dostrzegł to, na co wskazywała Ginny.

Amycus Carrow żywo rozmawiał z nowym dyrektorem. Neville był prawie pewien, że opowiada o przewinieniu Seamusa i jego galeonie. Widać było w oczach profesora podniecenie. Po kilku sekundach przerwał monolog i zastygł w bezruchu. Neville mrugnął i już dostrzegł, że dwie pary oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Były to przeszywające chłodem spojrzenia. Mimowolnie Neville poczuł ucisk w żołądku, a gula przesuwała się coraz wyżej i wyżej, zatrzymując się dopiero w gardle. W końcu odwrócił wzrok, udając, że nie robi tego z przerażenia. Nie wyduszając z siebie słowa, słuchał szepczącego Seamusa i kończył swoją porcję „czegoś", co już dawno straciło miano posiłku.


	3. Rozdział 2: Czystość krwi

W Wieży Gryffindoru rozległ się przeszywający do szpiku kości pisk. Neville niespokojnie zerwał się z łóżka i stanął jak na baczność, zakrywając dłońmi uszy. Oczywiście niewiele mu to pomogło. Głowę zaczął przeszywać mu ostry ból. Rozejrzał się pytająco po innych kolegach z dormitorium, ale na ich twarzach dostrzegł podobne zagubienie i rozdrażnienie. Na szczęście pisk w końcu ustał. Neville opadł ciężko na łóżko i czuł jeszcze przez moment pulsujący ból w uszach. Co to miało znaczyć? Był stuprocentowo pewny, że nie usłyszał ludzkiego głosu, bo ten, który umilkł kilka sekund wcześniej, zdawał się być zbyt głośny i wręcz nie do zniesienia.

- Co to do cholery było?! – krzyknął Seamus z drugiego końca pokoju. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się Neville'owi jednocześnie zabawna i niepokojąca. Dwóch jego towarzyszy krzyczało do siebie nawzajem, choć pisk już dawno ustał.

- To coś zabrzmiało jak to jajo, które Harry przyniósł, kiedy pokonał tego smoka! – krzyczał Dean.

- Dokładnie! Niech tylko się dowiem, co to było. Rozniosę, roztrzaskam, rozgniotę… - Seamus mówił tak do siebie, rozglądając się za swoimi ubraniami. We trojkę szybko się ubrali i zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego. Spotkali kilka znajomych twarzy, a wszyscy rozmawiali o tym samym.

- Ciebie też obudził ten okropny głos? – szeptała pierwszoklasistka do dorównującego jej wzrostem chłopca.

- Może coś się stało? Nieźle zaczynamy naukę w Hogwarcie. – odpowiedział jej mały chłopiec, a kiedy spostrzegł się, że Neville mu się przygląda z nachmurzoną twarzą, pomknął ku wyjściu z Wieży Gryffindoru. Czasami do jego uszu dochodziły szepty, w których można było rozpoznać nazwisko: Potter, ale Neville był wyczulony, więc spodziewał się, że większość to wymysły jego wyobraźni. Powoli zszedł obok Seamusa schodami prowadzącymi do Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze spotkali Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka.

- Sir Nicolasie! Wszystko w porządku? – duch odwrócił się w stronę Neville'a, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Nawet Prawie Bezgłowy Nick wydawał się mniej wyraźny niż zwykle. Wyprężył się jak na baczność i orzekł donośnym głosem:

- Wszyscy uczniowie muszą udać się okrężną drogą, gdyż tędy nie ma dziś przejścia. - kilka osób prychnęło z niezadowoleniem.

- To nam zajmie dobre piętnaście minut, a apel jest za niecałe dziesięć w Wielkiej Sali! – odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. Neville już wiedział, że się spóźni.

- W takim razie lećcie! Szybko! – ryknął duch. – I przepraszam, nie ja tu decyduje… - wyjąkał.

Tłum zaczął się szybko poruszać w przeciwną stronę, depcząc i kopiąc się nawzajem. Neville gorączkowo myślał, co zrobić. W połowie drogi bił się z myślami, dlaczego po prostu nie przeszli przez ducha? Teraz wydało mu się to takie oczywiste, ale nie było sensu wracać. Może ostrzec innych, żeby spóźnili się razem? Kara może być wtedy łagodniejsza. Neville czuł już brak dopływu powietrza w płucach. Biegł za innymi i widział, że go powoli wyprzedzają. Był pewien, że nie zdąży. Godząc się w duchu z konsekwencjami, jakie go spotkają, dostrzegł cień znikający w ścianie.

- Co jest…? – przyspieszył tempo i dotarł do tamtego miejsca. Ostatnia cegła za zbroją wskoczyła niespokojnie na swoje miejsce. Neville kompletnie nie miał pojęcia jak otworzyć ten właz, gdy ktoś nagle pociągnął go za rękaw, wciągając jednocześnie do dziury. Musiał zgiąć się w pół, żeby nie uderzać głową o sufit niskiego i wąskiego przejścia. Przed nim biegiem puściła się Ginny.

- Skąd wiesz o tym przejściu? – krzyknął Neville, który czuł, że ze zmęczenia zaraz wypluje płuca.

- Domyśl się. To ostatnie jakie pozostało otwarte. – Ginny puściła mu oczko i zwolniła tempo.

No tak, Harry. Na pewno pokazał jej rok temu kilka przejść. Neville poczuł ukłucie współczucia dla Ginny, Harry przygotowywał ją do odejścia…

Po niecałej minucie byli już na powierzchni, a do apelu były jeszcze trzy minuty. Okazało się, że Neville się nie spóźnił, a był nawet jednym z pierwszych Gryfonów, którzy wpadali kolejno do Sali, wyglądającej już zupełnie inaczej. Wydawała się praktycznie pusta, brakowało dębowych stołów czterech domów. Uczniowie Ravenclawu, Huflepuffu i Slytherinu byli już ustawieni pod ścianami ze swoimi opiekunami na czele. Profesor McGonagall czekała na swoich podopiecznych, którzy gorączkowo ustawiali się, jak popadło. Kiedy w końcu stwarzali wrażenie zbitej w szyk grupy, wielki dzwon wybił godzinę siódmą. Na Sali roznosiło się tylko echo zegara, uczniowie zamarli w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nauczycieli, stojących na podwyższeniu - tam gdzie zwykle jadali posiłki. Neville stojący w trzecim rzędzie był na tyle wysoki, że miał widok na wszystkie osoby, znajdujące się w Sali. Omiótł wzrokiem głowy nauczycieli i zorientował się, że nie ma pośród nich najważniejszych osób: Severusa Snape i Amycusa Carrow. Po chwili rozległo się skrzypienie ogromnych, dębowych drzwi, przez które do Sali wkroczyli kolejno: dyrektor, a za nim profesor obrony przed czarną magią. Ich czarne szaty łopotały, zakłócając ciszę. Nagle Snape przystanął przy grupie uczniów Gryffindoru i unosząc brwi do góry, powolnie przesuwał wzrok od prawej do lewej i z powrotem. Prychnął gardząco i przeszedł na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy uważnie obserwowali, jak kroczy za nim Carrow.

- Widzę, że nie wszyscy raczyli przeczytać regulamin. – Neville nawet nie miał dzisiaj czasu, żeby pójść do toalety, a co dopiero czytać jakiś beznadziejny regulamin. Snape już chciał powiedzieć kolejne zdanie, ale przerwało mu skrzypienie, takie samo, jak to, kiedy on wkraczał do Sali. Ktoś popchnął energicznie drzwi i stanął w centrum uwagi wszystkich zgromadzonych. Lunę rozpoznał od razu, ale pokaleczony pierwszoroczniak, trwający przy boku blondynki, był nieznajomy dla Neville'a.

- Lovegood? I…? Tak, czy inaczej. Krukoni, minus dziesięć punktów za podwójne spóźnienie. – Snape wypowiedział to beznamiętnym tonem. – Do swojego szeregu. – Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało jak groźba.

- Ale panie profesorze zatrzymał nas… - Luna bez namysłu próbowała uratować siebie i swój dom z tarapatów.

- Kolejne dziesięć punktów odjęte Krukonom. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zarobisz sobie szlaban. - Luna milczała przez chwilę, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Neville krzyczał w duchu: Nie mów już nic, nie mów już nic, Luna!

- Przepra… - zaczęła, a Neville wypuścił głośno powietrze.

- Szlaban. Dziś wieczorem o 20. Przyjdziesz razem z Finniganem do profesora Carrowa. Coś jeszcze? – na usta Snape'a wstąpił ironiczny uśmiech. Luna z beznamiętnym spojrzeniem popchnęła pierwszoklasistę i razem wstąpili do szeregu niezadowolonych z utraty punktów Krukonów.

- Kontynuując. Gryffindor chyba nie raczył wstać wcześniej i przeczytać regulamin. Minus dwadzieścia punktów za dezorganizację na apelu. – po Sali rozniosły się szepty oburzonych uczniów. – Ktoś wyraża sprzeciw? – Neville już miał ochotę wyjść przed szereg i wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ale stwierdził, że i tak pewnie zarobi w tym roku niejeden szlaban. Zdusił w sobie ten impuls, czując na swoim przedramieniu ściskającą się coraz bardziej z gniewu dłoń Ginny.

– Z tego względu, że rok szkolny dopiero się zaczyna, a każdy dom ma zero punktów, przyzwalam na dowolne ich odejmowanie, wprowadzając skalę obejmującą także wartości poniżej zera. – Neville szybko spojrzał na grono nauczycieli, stojące nieopodal Snape'a. Wszyscy oprócz profesor Alecto mieli obojętne miny. Wyglądali jakby nie słuchali dyrektora. Nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa klasnęła cicho w dłonie i uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. Za to uczniowie byli zaskoczeni. Neville zachodził w głowę, jak to może wyglądać? Miał przed oczami wizję Gryffindoru, który na koniec roku będzie miał minusową liczbę punktów. Śmieszne. Snape zignorował wszystkich i zakończył swoją przemowę, ruszając z miejsca. Idąc środkiem ogromnej komnaty, machnął ręką dokładnie tak samo, jak na wczorajszej uczcie, otwierając tym gestem drzwi. Za nim popędził profesor Carrow, zajmując go rozmową.

* * *

Neville nie zauważył na uczcie w Wielkiej Sali poprzedniego dnia, że na jego planie widnieją prawie same lekcje mugoloznawstwa i obrony przed czarną magią. Gdzie nie-gdzie wpleciono zielarstwo, a częściej eliksiry, których szczerze nienawidził. Neville współczuł wszystkim pierwszoroczniakom, którzy mieli dzisiaj pierwszą lekcję z „dyrektorem Snape'm". Wielu wróciło z nastroszonymi włosami, inni z pokaleczonymi lub poparzonymi rękoma, a jeszcze inni od razu skierowali się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Neville dowiedział się, że to nie Snape ma z nimi lekcje, a przybyły dopiero na samą lekcje - profesor Slughorn.

Po skąpym śniadaniu razem z Seamusem i innymi Gryfonami, Neville wszedł do klasy, gdzie już czekała na nich Alecto Carrow. Była oczywiście ubrana na czarno, co podkreślało jej fałszywą dumę. Neville domyślał się, że "duma" ta dotyczyła prawdopodobnie czystej krwi i przynależności do śmierciożerców. Bardzo interesowało go to, ilu jest zakłamanych śmierciożerców półkrwi… A może sam Voldemort? Jego myśli rozproszył głos dochodzący z przodu klasy.

- Czy ktoś pozwolił wam usiąść? – jej mina sprawiała wrażenie, jakby czekała na odpowiedź. Uczniowie posłusznie wstali, a zanim ostatnia osoba zdążyła się podnieść, Carrow tylko rzuciła polecenie, aby usiąść i sama zrobiła to samo.

Na tablicy Neville dostrzegł wyryty czerwoną kredą, prawdopodobnie mającą imitować krew, napis: MUGOLE – NAJWIĘKSZY WRÓG CZARODZIEJÓW. Sprawdzanie obecności nie było takie samo jak na innych lekcjach, a wszystko zaczęło się od Seamusa, bo przy wcześniejszych nazwiskach profesor Alecto mruczała tylko: czysty, czysty…

- Seamus Finnigan? – chłopak obok Neville'a podniósł rękę. Carrow zawiesiła na nim wzrok, po czym rzekła suchym tonem. – Matka czy ojciec?

- Słucham? – Seamus miał zaskoczoną minę.

- Matka czy ojciec? Nie jesteś czystej krwi.

W Neville'u wezbrała się złość. A więc o to chodziło! Teraz traktowanie uczniów miało zależeć od czystości krwi. Seamus też wyraźnie się zdenerwował, bo wycedził następne zdanie przez zęby.

- To ma jakieś znaczenie?

- Bardzo duże. Słucham. – chwila milczenia. – Niech zgadnę… ojciec? – na jej twarz wstąpił nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Seamus milczał, ale Neville gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca.

- Może to ma jakieś znaczenie? Teraz zaczniemy być sortowani?! – krzyknął, by dać upust złości.

- Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie? – mruknął Seamus, ale teraz profesor Carrow wstała. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że zaczęła się zacięta kłótnia.

- Proszę, proszę… Nazwisko?

- Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. – Alecto uniosła brwi ku górze i pokiwała lekko głową.

- Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie. Szkoda, naprawdę szkoda. Dużo się o nich mówi.

Neville czuł, że za chwilę nie będzie mógł ustać w miejscu. Cała złość, która nagromadziła się od pierwszego momentu, kiedy postawił w tym roku (po wakacjach) stopę w zamku, zaraz uleci z niego jak powietrze z balonika, a on tego bardzo pożałuje. W napadzie wściekłości nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Jest o czym, prawda? Bellatriks na pewno chwali się wśród śmierciożerców jaki to wyniosły i honorowy czyn torturować lub zabijać. A może lubi się też chwalić, że jej rodzina nie jest taka „czysta"? – ostatnie zdanie samo wypłynęło z jego ust. Wiele wiedział o Bellatriks i dużo o niej rozmyślał.

- Jak śmiesz?! – krzyknęła Alecto, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Bo może faktycznie nie ma się czym pochwalić? – Neville poczuł, że przekracza wszelkie granice. Z różdżki Alecto pomknęła ku niemu czerwona struga światła, która ugodziła go w pierś. Ciężko opadł na krzesło, które zaprotestowało głośnym skrzypnięciem. Alecto podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a zaboli bardziej. – podstawiła mu różdżkę pod nos.

- A może powie nam pani, ile mugolskiej krwi płynie w rodzeństwie Carrow? – po tym Neville zobaczył tylko czerwoną smugę i poczuł silny ból, a wokół dosłyszał krzyki.

- Tak nie można!

- Niech go pani zostawi! – wrzasnął Seamus i zrzucił Neville'a z krzesła. Poczuł chwilowy ból w barku. Pomimo to poczuł pewną ulgę, choć twarz pulsowała mu bólem. Z nosa pociekła mu krew. Otworzył oczy i po policzku spłynęła mu łza, którą szybko otarł rękawem. Podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi i ciężko usiadł na swoje krzesło. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich znajdujących się w sali. Oprócz profesor Alecto. Ona odwróciła się plecami i wyraźnie czekała, aż reszta się uspokoi. Neville nie podnosił głowy, bo czuł jak stopniowo puchnie mu jedno oko, a następnie reszta twarzy.

- Znakomicie! Czy ktoś jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia? – ustawiona nadal tyłem do klasy profesor mugoloznawstwa w końcu przemówiła. – Nie? To świetnie.

Do końca lekcji nauczycielka sprawdzała obecność tym samym sposobem. Zgrabnie ominęła Neville'a, obrzucając go jedynie krótkim spojrzeniem. Siedział w ławce i godzinę nie poruszył się ani razu. Wysłuchiwał tylko głosu, który powtarzał te same slogany: "Mugole to najgorsze, co mogło nas spotkać.", "Spoufalanie się z nimi to zagrożenie.", "Powinno być karalne!". Neville próbował się wyłączyć, aby znowu nie wybuchnąć, ale złość zbierała się w nim ponownie. Kiedy usłyszał, że to już koniec, pierwszy dźwignął się z krzesła i wyszedł z klasy. Był to dopiero początek drugiego dnia siódmego roku w Hogwarcie.


	4. Rozdział 3: Pokój Życzeń

Neville w stresie rozstał się z Luną na pół godziny przed jej szlabanem. Żadne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy, bo banalnie zabrzmiałoby, gdyby życzył jej powodzenia. Razem z Seamusem zniknęli za zakrętem, a wtedy Neville wydusił z siebie:

- Do zobaczenia.

Dręczyły go bardzo dziwne myśli. Co jeśli ten szlaban ich wykończy? Może nie w znaczeniu fizycznym, ale psychicznym? To właśnie charakteryzuje śmierciożerców. To charakteryzuje cały świat magii. W swojej głowie usłyszał słowa Dolores wypowiedziane do Harry'ego: „Być może klątwa Cruciatus rozwiąże Ci język." Tylko, że wtedy Umbridge próbowała zachować to w tajemnicy przed ministrem magii, Korneliuszem Knotem. W obecnej sytuacji Carrow chętnie pochwaliłby się swoimi osiągnięciami w kierunku znęcania się nad uczniami. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, bo od dzisiaj darzyłby uwielbieniem upragnione metody tortur Filcha.

Siedział sam na Wieży Astronomicznej, bo Ginny odrabiała pracę domową, którą Neville miał szczerze w nosie. Nie chciał wracać do pokoju wspólnego. Umówił się, że spotka się tutaj z Luną, kiedy skończy szlaban. Idąc na Wieżę, unikał Filcha i jego kotki. Szedł bardzo długo, bo cały czas musiał się gdzieś chować lub zawracać. Było to tylko kilka korytarzy i schody, a jednak nie raz zetknął się z zaostrzonymi zabezpieczeniami Hogwartu. O mały włos nie spotkał się twarzą w twarz z profesorem obrony przed czarną magią.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i poczuł, że jest w niej coś ciężkiego i okrągłego. Lekko drgało. Przysuwając się bliżej światła księżyca, dostrzegł w swojej dłoni fałszywego galeona. Liczby, w miejscu gdzie wcześniej pojawiała się data spotkania, oszalały. Zmieniały się z prędkością światła, jakby ktoś cały czas się nią bawił. Stwierdził, że pewnie któryś członek GD wspomina dawne czasy i daje o sobie znać. Schował go tam, skąd go wyjął i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie teraz może być Harry i czy jest z nim Ron i Hermiona. Może rozdzielili się w „swojej misji"? Ginny opowiadała mu, że nie zdradzili nikomu celu ich podróży. A gdyby powiedzieli kilku osobom w Hogwarcie, na pewno znaleźliby się chętni do pomocy! Czuł, że zobowiązał by się jako pierwszy. Tylko, że może wcale nie chodzi o to, żeby pomagać im w ich zadaniu? Może oni mają do wykonania coś w Hogwarcie. Coś, co zmieniłoby przynajmniej na chwilę szkołę. A możliwe, że nieświadomie pomogliby nawet w zadaniu powierzonym od Dumbledore'a…

Za Neville'm rozległy się ciężkie, przerywane kroki. Poderwał się z miejsca i schował za najbliższym filarem. Wyciągnął powoli różdżkę, a serce zaczęło mu bić coraz głośniej. Czekał i nasłuchiwał. Po chwili w Wieży Astronomicznej rozległo się grzmotnięcie. Neville powoli wychylił głowę zza ściany, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki.

Poderwał się do biegu i upadł na kolana. Przed nim leżała zakrwawiona Luna. Pomógł jej powoli wstać i przenieść ją bliżej światła, oparł plecami o ścianę i obserwował jej twarz. Była poobdzierana. Jej oczy się uśmiechały.

- Nie powiedziałam im. – mruknęła.

- Czego? – Neville czuł się zdezorientowany. Może bredziła?

- Czym jest to, co zabrali Seamusowi. Nie wiedzą. Zaklęcia Hermiony działają. – Luna uśmiechnęła się, a Neville, choć nie chciał, zrobił to samo. Wyjął kawałek wyświechtanego materiału i otarł rany Luny.

- Klątwa Cruciatus. Kazali nam jej użyć na najmłodszych. Nie zgodziliśmy się. Ugodzili wtedy nas. Zaczęli się pytać, skąd jest ten galeon i jak został zaklęty. I wiesz co? Szczerze odpowiedziałam, że nie wiem, bo przecież Hermiona nigdy nam tego nie powiedziała. – zaśmiała się cicho. – Ale oni oczywiście nie uwierzyli. Chcieliśmy się bronić, ale skonfiskowali nam różdżki. Potem orzekli, że nie przemówili nam dostatecznie do rozsądku i kazali przyjść jutro.

- Słucham?! – Neville pospiesznie wstał i prawie trząsł się ze złości. Te żmije wyżywały się na jego przyjaciołach i chcą to robić nadal. Może jeszcze regularnie… - Nie pójdziesz tam!

- Neville – powiedziała ściszonym tonem. – Wyobrażasz sobie co by było, gdybym się nie pojawiła? Może pomęczą nas tydzień lub dwa, w końcu kiedyś muszą przestać.

- Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że to są śmierciożercy? Oni nie żartują! I jak orzekną, że was zabiją, to właśnie o to im chodzi! – dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach na samą myśl o takiej groźbie. Oczy Luny były szkliste.

- Wcale tak nie powiedzieli… - wyszeptała.

- Ale mogą. – warknął Neville. – Posłuchaj. – powoli się uspakajał. – Nie możesz ryzykować. Musicie im powiedzieć, skąd to się wzięło. – wyjął galeona z kieszeni. – To może nam już nie być potrzebne, a wasze zdrowie i życie jest cenniejsze od tej durnej monety.

- Nie. Nie zrobię tego. Nie wydam nas, a akurat jestem przekonana, że to nam się przyda. – przymknęła na chwilę powieki i podniosła się z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Stanęła twarzą w twarz z Neville'm. – I to bardzo.

- Co masz na myśli? – Neville zrobił nieco zaskoczoną minę. Wiedział, że Luna czasami ma nieco dziwne pomysły, ale czuł, że teraz jest poważna jak nigdy.

- Oh, Neville! – ożywiła się nieco. – Usiądź i posłuchaj. – naparła swoimi dłońmi na ramiona Neville, a ten bezwiednie ugiął kolana. – Byłam świadkiem tego, co stało się na weselu Billa i Fleur. Harry aportował się wtedy niewiadomo gdzie. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną. – Neville doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko jego zadręczają te myśli. Uśmiechnął się. – Ale to chyba logiczne, prawda? Główkują jak zniszczyć Voldemorta. Oczywiście to na pewno nie jest takie proste i samo zaklęcie nie wystarczy. A my jesteśmy tutaj. W szkole, Neville! I wydaje mi się, że znaleźliśmy się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie!

- To znaczy? – powiedział powoli Neville, nie wiedząc do czego Luna dąży.

- Chcesz bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać, aż Snape wejdzie wszystkim na głowę? – zapytała rozbawionym tonem. – Wydaje mi się, że nie takiego Neville'a znam.

- Nie mylisz się. To ja Neville. Tylko… - myślał gorączkowo. – No tak! Galeony! Gwardia Dumbledore'a! – Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, a potem skrzywiła, dotykając jednej z ran na twarzy. – Ale to nie będzie takie proste…

- Myślę, że mamy trochę czasu. – usiadła naprzeciwko Neville'a.

- Potrzebujemy kogoś z zewnątrz. Kogoś zaufanego. Ale Zakon ma teraz inne sprawy na głowie. – Neville podrapał się po głowie i szukał jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji. – Myślisz, że Pokój Życzeń nadal jest do dyspozycji?

Luna znowu wstała i wyciągnęła do Neville'a dłoń. Chwycił ją i podniósł się z zimnej posadzki. Po ziemi potoczył się galeon, który wypadł mu z kieszeni. Luna schyliła się po niego i zgrabnie wrzuciła do przedniej kieszonki koszuli Neville'a.

- Sprawdźmy to. – pociągnęła go za rękaw w kierunku schodów. Neville zawahał się. Po prostu wyjdą na korytarze zamku w środku nocy i pójdą pod Pokój Życzeń? Dotarcie tutaj było dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem, a co dopiero dotrzeć na siódme piętro.

- No nie wiem… Carrowie są na korytarzach, Filch się wałęsa…

- Jesteś Neville'm, którego znam czy nie? Za mną. – wyciągając różdżkę, ruszyła ku schodom. Nie czekała nawet na odpowiedź Neville'a, który wahając się jeszcze kilka sekund, podążył za nią.

Zeszli cicho po schodach Wieży Astronomicznej. Luna prowadziła, oświecając różdżką stopnie. Neville szedł za nią w milczeniu i odczuwał stopniowy przypływ adrenaliny. Wiedział jakie jest zagrożenie. Znał konsekwencje. Ale beztrosko wyglądał teraz z Luną zza rogu. Szybkim krokiem pomknęli ku najbliższemu zakrętowi, zbliżając się do Wielkich Schodów. Zatrzymali się, a Neville czuł i słyszał jedynie bicie swojego serca. Raczej można to było porównać do łomotania. Z duszą na ramieniu rozejrzeli się najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo. Nad ich głowami śmignęło zaklęcie, a potem rozległ się huk opadającej zbroi. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się jak lawina.

Neville rzucił na oślep zaklęcie, a Luna pociągnęła go za rękę.

- To nauczyciel! – szepnęła nerwowo, po czym sama odpowiedziała na atak profesora. Jak się domyślili był to Carrow. Uśmiechnęła się do Neville'a, który teraz biegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie zmienili celu nocnej eskapady, bo wiedzieli, że jedynym miejscem, w którym mogą się schować to Pokój Życzeń. Głęboko wierzyli, że można go jeszcze otworzyć. Skręcili w kolejny korytarz. Był na tyle długi, że postać biegnąca za nimi miała ich w zasięgu wzorku. Miotała zaklęciami na oślep, a Neville'owi serce podeszło do gardła, kiedy zobaczył czerwoną smugę obok swojego ucha. Wypchnął Lunę przez drzwi, na chwilę się zatrzymał i krzyknął za całej siły.

- _Drętwota_!

Miał nadzieje, że jego zaklęcie zatrzyma przynajmniej na chwilę, pędzącego śmierciożercę. Wbiegli szybko po kolejnych schodach i znaleźli się na siódmym piętrze. Usłyszeli za sobą ryk gniewu i ciężkie kroki rozeźlonego Carrowa. Przyspieszyli tempo, choć Neville'owi wydawało się to niemożliwe. Zanim skręcił zatrzymał się szybko i ugodził zaklęciami każdą zbroję. Rozsypały się, co miał nadzieje da im kilka sekund więcej. Luna już skręcała w kolejny korytarz, kiedy Neville dostrzegł zwierzę, biegnące prosto na niego. Za nim zdążył się poruszyć niebieskie światło przeniknęło przez niego i pomknęło dalej. Patronus.

Neville poczuł nową siłę do biegu. Przebierał nogami, zbliżając się do drzwi Pokoju Życzeń, które uchyliła Luna. Teraz już wszyscy wiedzą i zaczną sprawdzać dormitoria. Nie maja szans, żeby uniknąć kary. Jutro albo jeszcze dziś. Na ostatnim wdechu wbiegł do Pokoju Życzeń. Coś za nim pyknęło, a następnie po prostu się rozpłynął.

Poczuł chłód na twarzy i miał wrażenie, że się topi. Zaczerpnął głośno powietrza i spojrzał przed siebie. Dwie postaci patrzyły na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Luna.

- T… Tak. Chyba tak. Skrzat? – Neville przyjrzał się bacznie drugiej postaci. Niski skrzat z wielkimi uszami przyglądał mu się z zadowoleniem. Na głowie miał kilka kolorowych czapek, a na nogach skarpetki.

- Tak jest, sir. Zgredek. Wolny Skrzat! – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z dumą i skinieniem głowy. Wieża z czapek na jego głowie zachwiała się niepewnie.

- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – Neville zorientował się, że jego ton jest zbyt groźny, ale było już za późno.

- Zgredek chciał tylko pomóc… - zbliżył się do ściany i energicznie uderzył w nią głową. Czapki stłumiły odgłos i prawdopodobnie ból. Neville przerażonym tym, co zobaczył, podbiegł do niego i odciągnął go od twardej ściany.

- Zgredku! Przestań! My… eee… jesteśmy ci bardzo wdzięczni! – uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu w oczach skrzata stanęły łzy.

- Wy przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera! – wyjąkał przez łzy.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała pewnie Luna, przypominając tym samym Neville'owi o jej obecności w tej komnacie. – Powiedz nam, sir, co cię tutaj sprowadziło?

- Od razu to widać… - Neville nie wiedział o co chodzi skrzatowi, który teraz otarł wielkie oczy swoją szatą.

- Zgredek przechadzał się po zamku. Nie wolno tego robić, ale Zgredek to lubi. Słyszałem już wcześniej pogłoski, ale sir! – zaczął krążyć wokół nich, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Zgredek nie wierzył, że Harry Potter nie wrócił do szkoły! Wbrew zakazom, och zły Zgredek, udałem się do wieży Gryffindoru. Kiedy nie zobaczyłem tych zabawnych czapeczek znałem już odpowiedź. Dla pewności Zgredek wszedł do dormitorium i zobaczył trzy puste łóżka! Wtedy jeden młodzieniec się obudził i powtarzał coś o roztrzaskiwaniu. - Neville się uśmiechnął. - Zgredek miał go oszołomić, ale sir! Czemu nie zapytać go o Harry'ego Pottera? Tak Zgredek dowiedział się, że wyruszył on w jakąś wyprawę. Z ciekawości, choć skrzatom nie przystoi sir, zapytałem o pozostałe puste łóżka! Tak Zgredek znalazł się na tropie tej młodej damy i pana, sir! – ukłonił się nisko, trzymając spadające czapki.

- Śledziłeś nas? – zapytał niepewnie Neville, który nie mógł uwierzyć w całą tą historię. Zresztą był przekonany, że zachowali wszystkie środki ostrożności.

- Ależ skąd, sir! Absolutnie! To ten hałas. Obudziłby nawet śpiącego olbrzyma! Zgredek oszołomił tego śmierciożercę, choć sir! Skutki mogą być straszne i Zgredek nie powinien tak robić. Ledwo uniknąłem zaklęcia, które czmychnęło z drugiej strony! – Zgredek zademonstrował im jak uskoczył w bok, a Neville'owi zrobiło się wstyd. Jednak nie oszołomił tego Carrowa. Nie chciał widzieć reakcji Luny, więc nie podnosił wzroku…

- Zgredku. Doprowadź bezpiecznie Lunę do dormitorium Krukonów, a ja jakoś sobie poradzę. – Neville powoli dźwignął się na nogi. Czuł jakby były z waty. W tym samym momencie usłyszeli za drzwiami odgłosy kłótni. Prawdopodobnie profesorowie zebrali się z łóżek, żeby zobaczyć co się stało.

- Nie, nie, nie, sir! Spotkamy się za kilka sekund! Można, madame? – spytał skrzat, wyciągając swą wychudłą dłoń.

- Dobranoc, Neville. – pocałowała go w policzek i chwyciła rękę skrzata. Razem z trzaskiem zniknęli. Zanim Neville zdążył się zorientować co zaszło, znowu trzasnęło.

- Teraz pańska kolej, sir!

- Wolę po prostu po imieniu, Zgredku. – oczy skrzata znowu się zaświeciły.

Znaleźli się w dormitorium chłopców wieży Gryffindoru. Z oddali dochodziły do nich trzaski i krzyki.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo, Zgredku.

- Ależ sir! To zaszczyt. Przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera są moimi przyjaciółmi. – Krzyki były coraz głośniejsze, a Neville poczuł sympatię do tego małego stworzenia.

- Możesz teleportować się poza Hogwart? – zapytał gwałtownie, wnioskując, że Zgredek może być im bardzo pomocny.

- Sir Neville nie docenia skrzatów domowych! – rzekł raźnie Zgredek. Neville, ignorując pretensje Deana i Seamusa, pośpieszenie wciągał na siebie piżamę.

- Znasz tajne wyjście z Hogwartu? – rzucił gwałtownie Neville, skacząc na jednej nodze. Nie mógł poradzić sobie ze spodniami.

- Nie ma już żadnego, sir. – Zgredek zasępił się. – Ale Zgredek może pomóc, bo Zgredek kogoś… – oboje odwrócili wzrok w stronę drzwi. Ktoś wchodził po schodach. Zanim Neville zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, skrzat zniknął. Rzucił się w stronę łóżka i walcząc z kołdrą ostrzegł kolegów.

- Udawajcie, że śpicie!

Kiedy zamknął oczy, a Seamus teatralnie zachrapał, kilka osób wpadło do sypialni. We trójkę wydali z siebie fałszywe odgłosy oburzenia, jakby dopiero teraz zostali wybudzeni.

- Aha! Kogoś brakuje! – krzyknęła Alecto. Widok jej twarzy przyprawił Neville'a o mdłości.

- Nikogo nie brakuje, moja droga. To łóżka Harry'ego Pottera i Ronalda Weasley'a. – odpowiedziała jej łagodnie, choć dobitnie profesor McGonagall, która stała tuż za nią. Leniwie oparła się o drzwi i uśmiechnęła. – Jak już mówiłam, nie było potrzeby budzenia w środku nocy całego zamku.

- Sprzeciwiasz się poleceniu dyrektora, Minerwo? – jej twarz wyrażała tyle niechęci, że nawet profesor McGonagall to zirytowało.

- Przeciez tu jestem. Po prostu nie wierze, że żaden z uczniów mojego domu opuściłby samotnie wieżę. Zresztą, Severus wspomniał coś o skrzacie, a tutaj raczej go nie znajdziemy, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś opuściła to pomieszczenie i dała im wypocząć. – Usunęła się na bok, robiąc przejście w drzwiach dla Alecto. Nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa wycedziła przez żeby coś niezrozumiałego i obrzucając Neville'a, Deana i Seamusa ostatnim spojrzeniem, opuściła dormitorium. Profesor McGonagall chwyciła klamkę i przymykając drzwi, zatrzymała na chwilę karcący wzrok na Neville'u. Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, przeszedł go dreszcz. Opadł ciężko na poduszkę i odetchnął głęboko.

- Kiedy następnym razem wybierzesz się na nocną wycieczkę po zamku z jakimś skrzatem, uprzedź nas, stary, że w nocy obudzi mnie śmierciożerca. - Seamus poprawił się na łóżku i szarpnął swoimi zasłonami.


	5. Rozdział 4: Przygotowania

Kolejne tygodnie mijały w spokoju. Jeśli w ogóle można tak było określić początek tego roku w Hogwarcie. Neville dusił w sobie złość, choć już nie raz zarobił siniaka. Modlił się tylko w duchu, żeby nie dostawać szlabanów. Luna także powstrzymywała się coraz częściej, chociaż przychodziło to jej tak trudno jak innym członkom GD.

Pomysł reaktywowania tej grupy na razie stał w miejscu. Neville nie chciał ryzykować, by krótko po pamiętnej, nocnej wyprawie do Pokoju Życzeń, zaczęli się potajemnie spotykać. Najbardziej przerażała go perspektywa, że musieliby mieć przywódcę, a ze względu na to, że to od niego wyszedł ten pomysł - byłby kandydatem. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że to nie będzie to samo, co w piątej klasie. Charakter spotkań - zupełnie inny, a przede wszystkim działalność GD byłaby jeszcze bardziej nielegalna niż przedtem.

Neville i Luna nie dzielili się tym pomysłem z żadną osobą. Gorączkowo myśleli na każdym, wspólnym spotkaniu wieczorem, jak zorganizować całe przedsięwzięcie. Kiedy już chcieli uprzedzać innych, odnajdywali jakieś luki w planie. Luna była bardzo zdenerwowana, że odwlekają to kolejne dni, a potem tygodnie.

- Neville, już czas! – Luna powtarzała to zdanie przynajmniej dwa razy na dobę, a Neville'a wyprowadzało to z równowagi.

- Ale jak będziemy się kontaktować między sobą? I przede wszystkim nadal nie mamy kontaktu z kimś poza Hogwartem. Wiesz, że tego potrzebujemy. – Neville cały czas powtarzał te same argumenty. Nie mogli użyć galeonów, bo jeden z nich wylądował w gabinecie Carrowa. Poza tym już od dłuższego czasu zachodził w głowę, co dzieje się poza Hogwartem. W Proroku pokazywały się same wymijające konkretne informacje i niezrozumiałe artykuły. Neville się tego spodziewał. Skoro przejęto Ministerstwo to prasa przy tym jest małym problemem. Chyba, że wziąć pod uwagę „Żonglera".

Luna nie wspominała o swoim tacie. Powtarzała Neville'owi, że dostaje od niego listy, które nie wskazują na to, by znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, ale on znał rodzinę Lovegood. Nie zdawali sobie nawet sprawy, jakim zagrożeniem jest narażanie się śmierciożercom, a Ksenofilius robił to bardzo otwarcie, czyli na łamach pisma. Neville martwił się o Lunę, dlatego czasami pytał ją o sytuację w ekspresie.

- Twój tata wie, co zaszło w pociągu?

- Tak, powiedziałam mu. Prawdopodobnie tylko się zaśmiał. Gdyby był szalony to napisałby o tym w swoim magazynie, ale… bez przesady. – uśmiechnęła się raźno, a Neville zastanawiał się nad tym, jak w oczach Luny musi wyglądać szalony, albo dziwny człowiek.

Po pewnej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią Ginny musiała udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ćwiczyli na lekcji skomplikowane zaklęcia, które jak zawsze musieli próbować na kolegach z ławki. Doprowadzona do granic wytrzymałości Gryfonka rzuciła na oślep urok, który nieszczęśliwie trafił Ginny. Neville dowiedział się o tym od profesor McGonagall, która wydawała się poruszona, choć w jej oczach można było dostrzec znużenie. Idąc szybko w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, Neville obmyślał, jaka misja mogła zostać jej powierzona.

Otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał o dwa centymetry od twarzy pani Pomfrey, która wydała z siebie krótki pisk, kładąc dłoń na piersi.

- Longbottom! Następnym razem może trochę ostrożniej. Panna Weasley leży tam. – wskazała palcem łóżko przy oknie i cały czas mrucząc coś o mugolskim zawale serca, odeszła do swojego kącika.

Ostatnimi czasy Neville dość często bywał w tej części szkoły, pokazując pani Pomfrey nowe rany. Największy problem miała z Seamusem, jego twarzy nie poznawał już żaden uczeń, ze względu na jego obrażenia. Skrzydło szpitalne to jedyne miejsce, gdzie można odpocząć od zasad nowego dyrektora. Niektórzy często sami siebie okaleczali, żeby spędzić tam jak najwięcej czasu. Neville nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziewał się Snape. Na apelach pokazywał się raz na miesiąc. Wtedy wprowadzał w obłęd mniej odpornych na stres i strach uczniów.

W skrzydle szpitalnym były jak zwykle tłumy. Wielu uczniów leżało na łóżkach, a wokół nich stali odwiedzający. Neville współczuł pielęgniarce, że ma tyle schorzeń na głowie. Z politowaniem spojrzał na twarz pierwszoroczniaka, która nadmuchała się jak balon. Uśmiechając się do niego, podszedł do łóżka Ginny. Leżała do niego plecami. Niemożliwym było, żeby spała w najbardziej tętniącym życiem miejscu w szkole.

- Ginny? – poklepał ją po ramieniu. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, miała poharataną twarz i z trudem odwróciła ku niemu wzrok przekrwionych oczu.

- Przejdziesz na tą stronę? Tak mi wygodniej. – uśmiechnęła się do niego, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Neville zrobił to, o co go poprosiła.

- Jak się czujesz? McGonagall powiedziała mi co się stało.

- Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. To biodro boli od upadku, ale pani Pomfrey mówi, że będę mogła jeszcze dzisiaj wyjść. Tym gorzej, przyjemnie tu. – wskazała spojrzeniem na inne łóżka, wokół których kręcili się uczniowie różnych domów. Faktycznie Neville poczuł tutaj przyjemną atmosferę, ale przeniósł wzrok na Ginny, która była w zupełnie innym nastroju.

- Co jest? Coś cię męczy. – zapytał Neville, a ona milczała. – I nie wciskaj mi kitów, po was to zawsze widać. – kiedy to powiedział, zmarszczyła brwi.

- Po nas? - zapytała z ironią.

- Kobietach, oczywiście. Słucham. – w tym momencie rozległ się cichy krzyk. Luna stała w drzwiach, a pani Pomfrey usunęła się z przestraszoną miną na bok. Znowu wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Neville pomachał do niej ręką. Usiadła obok niego na skraju łóżka i spojrzała na Ginny.

- No dobra, powiem wam coś, ale mnie nie wyśmiejecie, zgoda? – posłusznie skinęli głowami. Ginny podciągnęła się wyżej, wspierając się na rękach. Poprawiła poduszkę i zbliżyła do nich głowę, tak żeby nikt ich nie podsłuchał. – Słuchajcie. Leżałam na łóżku i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich przyszedł tutaj… Snape. Wymienił szybko kilka zdań z panią Pomfrey i po prostu wyszedł. Dziwne to było. Skąd się tak nagle wziął w szkole skoro nie było go na apelu? Długo się nad tym zastanawiałam i przez to wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Nie wiem czy to w ogóle ma sens, bo jest kilka problemów. Może nam się nie udać, ale…

- Do rzeczy. Mów o co chodzi! – szepnął zniecierpliwiony Neville.

- Pomyślałam o tym, żeby wznowić działalność GD. – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Neville nic nie mówił i spojrzał na Lunę, ale ona już szukała czegoś w torbie. Wyjęła plik kartek i podetknęła pod nos Ginny.

- Neville wszystko obmyślił. – Ginny spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Ja tylko spisałam. – Luna zaczęła machać beztrosko nogami. Po chwili milczenia, Ginny oddała notatki Lunie.

- Powinnaś z tym uważać. Jak ktoś to dorwie to po nas. Ale to jest… naprawdę dobre! Od czego zaczniemy? – patrzyła się na Neville'a, który nadal milczał. Luna nie uprzedziła go, że komukolwiek powiedzą, a on tak naprawdę nie wiedział, od czego wszystko zacząć.

- Nie mamy tego galeona. To by ułatwiło sprawę, ale odzyskanie go z powrotem to szaleństwo. Nawet jeśli, jakimś cudem, by nam się udało to w końcu nas złapią. – Luna niespodziewanie wyjęła różdżkę i mruknęła pod nosem zaklęcie. Kartki w jej lewej ręce zapłonęły. Neville patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy ogień pochłonął prawie całe notatki, rzuciła je na podłogę i przydepnęła kolorowym butem. Spojrzała na nich z powrotem, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Miałaś rację, że ktoś może to przeczytać. Niepotrzebnie to zapisałam. – powiedziała od niechcenia po chwili milczenia. Neville był przyzwyczajony do spontanicznych zachowań Luny, ale rozejrzał się szybko, czy nikt tego nie zauważył. – Do tego uważam, że zdobycie tego galeona to dobry pomysł, pewnie schował go gdzieś w swoim gabinecie i kompletnie o nim zapomniał. – i wtedy coś olśniło Neville'a.

- Musimy dostać szlaban. – Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy.

- Myślę, że nie będziesz się nawet musiał wysilić, ale… - Luna umilkła w połowie zdania. – Rozumiem! – krzyknęła trochę zbyt głośno, bo wszyscy dookoła spojrzeli się właśnie na nią. Kiedy zorientowali się, że to Luna, odwrócili się z powrotem przyzwyczajeni do jej dziwnych zachowań.

- Eee, można jaśniej? Niestety nie mam zdolności telepatycznych, choć jak widać wam ich nie brakuje. – mruknęła z lekkim niezadowoleniem w głosie, a Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko do Luny.

- Zbierzemy członków GD. Powiemy im, że muszą dostać szlaban. Jak sama twierdzisz, nie będzie ciężko. Zwykle Carrow zbiera swoich uczniów w gabinecie, prawda? Ale nie zmieści tam wszystkich, przecież to logiczne! Im więcej osób tym on będzie bardziej zadowolony, ale na pewno nie zrobi tego w swoim gabinecie! Pomyśl sama… - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wtedy my wykradniemy galeona! – wyszeptała podniecona. – Ale dobrze wiesz, jak ciężko będzie o tym wszystkich poinformować. Wszędzie chodzimy w zwartym szyku, a nauczyciele nas nadzorują. To „teoretycznie" wolne od nadzoru pół godziny wieczorem nie wystarczy.

- Chyba, że jakiś nauczyciel nam pomoże. – Ginny roześmiała się.

- Hm, niezły pomysł, Neville, podejdę do profesor Alecto i powiem jej: Przepraszam, może przekaże pani innym uczniom, że dziś chcemy wykraść coś z gabinetu pani brata? – zaczęła udawać jej głos, co rozbawiło Lunę, ale Neville gorączkowo myślał nad dalszymi punktami planu.

- A gdyby tak poprosić profesor McGonagall? – szepnął Neville. Dziewczyny umilkły. Należała do Zakonu, ale nie wiedzieli czy uda im się to zrobić, bo w końcu była nauczycielką. Zawsze dość surową, ale kiedy potrzeba, potrafiła zachować się po ludzku.

- Kto z nią porozmawia? – wyrzuciła z siebie Luna, choć było widać, że jeszcze nie wyraziła zgody na ten pomysł.

- Zrobimy tak. Dobrze wiecie, że ci nauczyciele, którzy jeszcze mają serce – pomyślał o Carrowach i skrzywił się lekko – wysyłają do skrzydła szpitalnego nawet najmniejsze obrażenia. Co gdybyśmy poprosili McGonagall, żeby sprowadziła GD właśnie tutaj? Przedstawilibyśmy im co mamy w planach no, a potem… odbilibyśmy galeona. – uśmiechnął się, bo zabrzmiało to bardzo zabawnie. Ciągłe spotykanie się w skrzydle szpitalnym byłoby ryzykowane, a nie chciał narażac nauczycieli. Prośba o pomoc profesor transmutacji wydawała się najlepszym wyjściem na „jeden raz". Potem mogliby już używać monet. – Co wy na to? – zapytał Neville, bo Ginny i Luna milczały.

- Dobra, ale… Nadal nie mamy chętnego do porozmawiania z nią. – wycedziła Ginny, której myśli błądziły gdzieś poza skrzydłem szpitalnym.

- Za godzinę mam transmutację. Poproszę ją, a przy okazji wprowadzę Seamusa w pomysł, on mi pomoże. – spojrzał na niespokojne miny dziewcząt. – Nie martwcie się, to profesor McGonagall. Poprosimy ją o pomoc ten jeden raz, potem mam nadzieje Zgredek się pojawi i w końcu powie, o kogo mu chodziło… - od wieczoru, kiedy skrzat zniknął, Neville był przygnębiony. Zgredek zostawił go bez żadnych informacji i nie pojawił się ponownie, a czas płynął im coraz szybciej…

Neville dołączył do korowodu Gryfonów, którzy szli w stronę sali transmutacji. Tak wyglądały ich podróże po zamku po rozporządzeniu Snape'a. Kiedy prowadzili ich nauczyciele pokroju McGonagall czy Sprout to mieli więcej swobody, ale przy Carrowach musieli nawet kroczyć tą samą nogą. Neville dotarł na lekcję transmutacji, podczas której krótko opowiedział Seamusowi o ich planach. Tak się ucieszył, że zbyt głośno krzyknął i profesor McGonagall zadała mu dodatkową pracę domową (Nauczyciele unikali dawania im szlabanów u rodzeństwa Carrow). Uśmiech nie spełzł mu z twarzy do końca lekcji. Potem z Neville'm długo pakowali swoje rzeczy i nieśmiało podeszli do biurka z przodu sali. Profesor transmutacji szybko pisała coś na zwitku pergaminu.

- Pani profesor, my… eee… chcieliśmy porozmawiać. – powiedział cicho Neville.

- O czym, Longbottom? Do rzeczy. – podniosła wzrok i szybko dokończyła. – Nie, Finnigan, nie odwołam ci dodatkowej pracy domowej.

- Nie chodzi o to… - Neville bardzo chciał, żeby teraz profesor McGonagall już sama domyśliła się, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Niestety nie odezwała się ani słowem i czekała na jakieś wyjaśnienia z coraz bardziej zaskoczoną miną.

- Jak zaraz nie powiecie mi o co chodzi, spóźnicie się na następną lekcję. – rzekła już bardziej surowym tonem i wróciła do pisania.

- Chcieliśmy prosić panią o pomoc. – Neville głośno wypuścił powietrze.

- Mamy plany, żeby reaktywować GD… - teraz mówili szybko na zmianę z Seamusem. McGonagall podniosła głowę w milczeniu.

- I potrzebujemy pierwszego spotkania…

- I pomyśleliśmy o pani…

- Czy nie mogłaby pani sprowadzić wyznaczonych przez nas uczniów do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo…

- Tam jest najbezpieczniej…

Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na nich przez okulary okrągłymi jak monety oczami. Wstała i Neville spodziewał się, że im się nie udało.

- Ilu ich jest? Kto to? I kiedy? – jej wyraz twarzy nie pasował do tego, co przed chwilą wypłynęło z jej ust.

- Czyli pani się zgadza? – wyszeptał Seamus.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo i zacznę się zastanawiać. – uśmiechnęła się, a Neville dał jej kawałek pergaminu, na którym czarnym atramentem wypisali wszystkie potrzebne nazwiska, datę i godzinę. Profesor przechwyciła notatkę, schowała pod swoją szatę i spojrzała wyczekująco.

- Coś jeszcze? Uprzedzę was na kiedy dodatkowa praca ma być gotowa. Teraz idźcie już na lekcje. – Neville był całkowicie zdezorientowany, nie rozumiał połowy słów. Odwrócił się i już chciał zrobić pierwszy krok, ale go zamurowało. W drzwiach stał Amycus Carrow. Seamus popchnął go lekko i poszli w tamtą stronę.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? Potrzebujecie specjalnego zaproszenia? – ryknął profesor obrony przed czarna magią.

- Zadawałam im dodatkową pracę domową. Proszę się nie denerwować. W końcu to ich czegoś nauczy. Idźcie już. – odwróciła się do nich plecami i machnęła różdżką. Jej rzeczy zaczęły układać się na biurku. Seamus i Neville wyszli z klasy, podążając na następną lekcję.

Wieczorny, wolny czas Neville spędził z Luną na dopełnianiu całego planu na błoniach. Sami zaproponowali piątek, w czasie lekcji, ale profesor McGonagall tego nie potwierdziła. Bali się, że zmieni zdanie lub termin. Wokół nich czaił się jakiś pierwszoklasista, który wyraźnie bał się do nich podejść. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się napotkały, podszedł powolnym krokiem.

- Co jest, młody? – zapytał Neville, a Luna się uśmiechnęła.

- Mam wiadomość od profesor McGonagall. – wyszeptał, a Neville'owi serce podeszło do gardła. Miała im jednak coś do powiedzenia.

- No więc? – maluch wyjął z kieszeni mały zwitek pergaminu, potem szybko pobiegł w stronę zamku. Luna rozwinęła go, ale był pusty. Neville, zaskoczony tym faktem, poczuł złość. Jakiś głupi pierwszoroczniak zrobił sobie z nich żarty. Już chciał wstać i popędzić za nim, ale Luna w spokoju wyjęła różdżkę.

- _Aperacjum._ – szepnęła, a na kartce zaczęły się pojawiać słowa tak, jakby ktoś pisał je w tym momencie. Neville usiadł obok niej i przeczytał fragment pergaminu.

_Piątek, 12.00.  
Będziecie mieli pół godziny.  
Nie będzie profesora Snape'a w szkole.  
Parę ryzykownych nazwisk zniknęło z listy.  
Uważajcie na palce._

_Minerwa McGonagall  
_

Zanim Neville zdążył się zastanowić nad sensem ostatniego zdania, kartka stanęła w płomieniach. Rzucił ją przed siebie, wyciągnął różdżkę.

- _Aguamenti!_ – rzucił zaklęcie, po czym podążył za spojrzeniem Luny w stronę jeziora. Czekał ich ciężki weekend.


End file.
